1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor memory device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device including an air gap and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device includes a plurality of memory cells configured to store data and devices configured to perform various operations. High-density integration techniques have become increasingly important to achieve higher data capacity and reduced weight for a semiconductor memory device. In particular, since memory cells occupy a large space of the semiconductor chip, a reduction in size of the memory cells and a reduction in space between adjacent memory cells have become issues.
Among semiconductor memory devices, a NAND flash memory device includes memory cells arranged in units of strings. Isolation layers, formed of insulating materials, are filled between these strings, that is, at isolation regions. The isolation layers function to block electrical influence between adjacent strings and memory cells, e.g., interference therebetween.
However, with increasing integration degree of the semiconductor memory device, the isolation layers formed of the insulating materials may have limitations in blocking interference between the memory cells arranged in the strings and the memory cells, which may deteriorate the reliability of the semiconductor memory device.